


Not Getting Married

by supercanaries



Category: Glee
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Minor Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercanaries/pseuds/supercanaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando Blaine chiede a Sam e Sebastian di aiutarlo con la sua proposta per Kurt, non immagina che siano proprio le persone giuste per mandare all'aria un matrimonio apparentemente inevitabile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serelily](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Serelily).



> Quando ho ricevuto questo prompt Blam/Kurtbastian di Serelily, mi ha fatto impazzire. Ho scritto un paio di capitoli in due giorni e non riuscivo a fermarmi. Il titolo originale è Not Getting Married Today, ma siccome tradurlo in italiano lo rendeva osceno, ho preferito tagliare una parola per rendere i titoli diversi. Sarà una storia lunga, che parte dalla Klaine e poi si sviluppa verso la Blam e la Kurtbastian senza fare bashing, chiaramente. Il capitolo è stato betato da Athena. Spero vi piaccia.

“No, non lo farò.”

“Dai, Sebastian, è soltanto per un giorno,” Blaine gli mostrò la migliore faccia da cucciolo indifeso che riusciva a produrre, anche se non era certo del fatto che Sebastian fosse il tipo di ragazzo che si inteneriva dinanzi a quello spettacolo.

“Non esiste.” Sebastian rispose rapidamente, infatti, poggiando la schiena contro la parete dell’aula canto degli Usignoli e cercando di tenere la voce bassa, “Sai che voglio aiutarti e via dicendo, e non ho cambiato idea. Non mi rimangerò la parola, ma quello che mi stai chiedendo ora è follia pura. E poi, non si tratta soltanto del fatto che non mi piace affatto il tuo ragazzo. Pensaci, Kurt accetterebbe di passare una serata con me? Io non credo.”

Il volto di Blaine era ancora arricciato in un’espressione triste, il che forse era troppo drammatico per essere davvero credibile, ma si trattava di Blaine e a lui piaceva sempre montare su uno spettacolo quando voleva ottenere qualcosa. Se non gli fosse piaciuto dare spettacolo, non avrebbe neanche progettato questo enorme numero musicale per chiedere a Kurt di sposarlo. Non era esagerato comunque, a suo parere; pensava che fosse semplicemente romantico e di classe, e lui aveva bisogno di assicurarsi che Kurt tornasse con lui per più tempo, visto che tutto sembrava provvisorio, come se non potesse durare se non avesse agito immediatamente per migliorare la situazione.

“Sono certo del fatto che lo farà se rendiamo tutto credibile,” disse Blaine, e sembrava quasi implorare Sebastian; forse lo stava facendo davvero, “Devo soltanto occuparmi dei fiori e della coreografia, e poi avremo finito. Non posso farlo se Kurt è in giro.”

“Beh, potresti trovare una scusa, fingere di essere impegnato stasera.” Sebastian fece ruotare gli occhi. “Dicevo sul serio, Blaine, Kurt non passerebbe una serata con me neanche se volessi aiutarti con questo piccolo dettaglio.”

Blaine fece il broncio allora, e allontanò lo sguardo per un momento. Sapeva che Sebastian aveva ragione, e sapeva anche che aveva delle colpe a riguardo. Ovviamente a Kurt non andava a genio Sebastian perché si erano frequentati alle sue spalle; ma stava tentando comunque di trovare un modo di far funzionare il piano perché stava per arrivare il giorno più importante della sua vita e non voleva mandare tutto all’aria.

“Potresti fingere di star male,” disse, guardando Sebastian mentre il ragazzo faceva una smorfia alle parole.

“Cosa vorresti dire?” Chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio.

“Se c’è qualcosa che ti far star male, Kurt proverà compassione per te.” Spiegò, con il suo viso che cominciava a illuminarsi, mentre realizzava che poteva effettivamente funzionare. “Insomma, Kurt non ignorerebbe mai una persona triste, ferita e debole. Non importa che si tratti di uno stronzo!”

“Oh, grazie, Blaine!” ringhiò Sebastian, “è molto amichevole da parte tua chiamarmi stronzo.”

“Lo dicevo in modo affettuoso-” Blaine tentò di spiegare.

“E poi scordarti che permetterò a Kurt di provare compassione per me.” Lo interruppe Sebastian, incrociando le braccia al petto come se si sentisse a disagio all’idea. “Sai, forse non te ne sei accorto tempo fa, perché eri troppo distratto dal mio incredibile fascino, ma io e Kurt abbiamo una sfida in corso e non mostrerò la mia finta debolezza così che possa deridermi.”

“Avete una sfida in corso?” Chiese Blaine, sobbalzando e spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa. Certo, aveva sempre notato che non si piacevano particolarmente, ma quella era una novità per lui.

“Sì, beh, di certo non siamo in contatto,” Sebastian chiarì subito, come se potesse danneggiare la sua reputazione, “ma quando ci incontriamo, io e Kurt ci assicuriamo di prenderci in giro a sufficienza da passare alle offese.”

“Non capisco,” Blaine batté le palpebre lentamente, come per concentrarsi sulle sue parole, “Hai offeso il mio ragazzo?”

“E lui ha offeso me.” Sebastian suggerì, stringendo le palpebre.

“Beh, non è importante se messo a confronto.” Blaine aggiunse innocentemente e quando Sebastian spalancò la bocca, offeso e sconvolto, aggiunse, “non che non m’importi, ma hai offeso il mio futuro marito, è una cosa seria!”

Il resto degli Usignoli erano vicini, ma troppo impegnati a chiacchierare con Sam – che stava tentando di spiegare cosa avessero a che fare i Beatles con la proposta; il che era un bene, secondo Blaine, perché non era certo del fatto che gli Usignoli sapessero di questa tensione tra Kurt e Sebastian.

“Ma era giusto così,” Sebastian tentò di difendersi, “Io stavo solo-”

“Sebastian, sono certo del fatto che sia stato tu a cominciare.” Blaine scosse la testa e sospirò. “Ecco perché Kurt non passerebbe la notte con te-”

“Lo dici come se io dovessi scoparmi il tuo futuro marito-”

“Sta zitto.” Blaine spalancò gli occhi a quelle parole. “Non dirlo mai più, ew, è davvero una cosa volgare. Tutto quello che conta è che Kurt non vorrà uscire con te perché sono certo del fatto che tu lo abbia offeso quando hai capito che non potevi infilarti nei miei pantaloni perché stavamo insieme, e ora la mia proposta è fottuta per questo!”

Ci fu un breve momento in cui Blaine sollevò lo sguardo verso Sebastian e lui sembrava davvero dispiaciuto. Ma durò soltanto un secondo prima che sparisse dai tratti del suo viso per essere sostituito dalla sua solita espressione da stronzo.

“Non dare la colpa a me, mi ha chiamato Faccia da mangusta,” Scosse la testa come se non potesse crederci, “Riferendosi alla mia bellissima faccia!”

“Beh, somigli davvero a una mangusta ora che ci penso.” Blaine osservò, stringendo le palpebre come se servisse a osservare meglio il viso di Sebastian.

“Ascolta, torniamo alla realtà dai fatti.” Rispose pungente Sebastian, apparentemente più serio, come se avesse realizzato che si erano spostati dal fulcro della discussione. “Arrenditi, Blaine. Kurt non uscirebbe con me neanche se volessi farti un piacere. E poi, anche se sono un bravo attore, non so se riuscirei a sembrare davvero triste o arrabbiato per qualcosa quando c’è una possibilità che Kurt si prenda gioco di me approfittando della situazione.”

Blaine gli mostrò un’espressione dolce però e poté vederlo sul viso di Sebastian che non aveva idea di cosa l’avesse provocata.

“È così evidente che non lo conosci, Sebastian,” disse, premendo le proprie labbra insieme a pensiero di condividere commenti dolci sul suo futuro marito, “Kurt è così spontaneamente abituato ad aiutare le persone e prendersi cura di loro. Non importa quanto ti odi, se ti vedrà debole e vulnerabile, forse anche un po’ spaventato, si siederà accanto a te e ti abbraccerà finché non avrà asciugato tutte le tue lacrime. È fatto così.”

Blaine sapeva di star guardando Sebastian come se non sapesse cosa si stava perdendo, ma non poteva farne a meno. Anzi, se voleva sposare Kurt quando erano così giovani, doveva esserci per forza qualcosa in lui che fosse speciale a sufficienza da convincerlo.

“Tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è bloccare te e Kurt nello stesso luogo, e poi io troverò una scusa e andrò via.” Aggiunse quando Sebastian sembrò insicuro all’idea di un Kurt che lo consolasse perché era ferito. “Comincerai a sembrare triste prima che io vada via, quindi lui saprà che c’è qualcosa che non va e non ti darà buca.”

“Sai che sei un manipolatore, giusto?” Sebastian chiese a bassa voce, ancora insicuro, “E poi dicono che lo stronzo sono io.”

“Non … non sono un manipolatore,” Si lamentò Blaine incerto, “Tutto questo è per Kurt e per me, e farei qualsiasi cosa per noi-”

“Come, ad esempio, andare a letto con un ragazzo che hai conosciuto su Facebook quando avresti potuto chiamare me?” Sebastian scosse la testa, deluso, “Vedi? Questa è un’altra ragione per la quale non dovrei aiutarti.”

“Potresti evitare di rinfacciarmelo, per favore?” Blaine sospirò sofferente, “Non riesco ancora ad accettare di averlo fatto.”

“Intendi non avermi chiamato?” Sebastian sollevò le sopracciglia.

“Tradire, Sebastian,” Blaine fece una smorfia alla parola mentre allontanava lo sguardo, “sono così sconvolto. Non ho idea di cosa mi passasse per la mente.” Si lamentò a disagio e poi guardò di nuovo Sebastian. “È per questo che ho bisogno di te. Ho sbagliato con Kurt, so che quello che ho fatto è stato orribile, e tutto quello che voglio è sorprenderlo abbastanza da farglielo dimenticare.”

Alla fine, Sebastian fece ruotare gli occhi ed espirò profondamente.

“Okay, ascolta. Non sono completamente d’accordo con le ragioni per le quali vuoi farlo, ma immagino che essere amici alle volte significhi anche sostenersi a vicenda, anche quando non sei d’accordo.” Disse, stranamente serio, “E se tu e il tizio biondo – la cui eterosessualità è molto dubbia – non aveste scoperto di tutta la questione degli steroidi e di Hunter, probabilmente non sarei capitano ora, quindi credo di essere in debito.”

Il volto di Blaine s’illuminò d’un tratto e sembrò così spontaneamente felice che Sebastian avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo di nuovo; ma due abbracci in un giorno infrangevano tutte le regole del codice Smythe.

“Sì!” Blaine gridò quasi e stava già saltando in avanti per abbracciarlo, ma Sebastian si spostò in maniera quasi comica. “Grazie, Sebastian, giuro che se non fosse per te e per Sam, sarei senza speranze. Siete i migliori amici che si possano chiedere.”

“Gli amici gay sono sempre i migliori,” Sebastian sogghignò scherzoso.

“Sam non è gay,” Blaine fece una smorfia e non avrebbe voluto farlo per quel commento, ma fu quasi spontaneo. Non che si pentisse di quello che stava progettando per Kurt, ma allo stesso tempo, non aveva dimenticato ancora la sua cotta per Sam. Era troppo recente perché fosse già rimossa, e poi gli aveva cantato una canzone d’amore, quindi era certo di provare ancora dei sentimenti nascosti per il suo migliore amico e futuro testimone. 

“Certo che no,” Sebastian scherzò evidentemente e Blaine fece spallucce, un po’ a disagio.

C’era qualcosa che non gli piaceva in quella conversazione, nonostante non avesse idea di cosa fosse di preciso. In qualche modo, ricordava che Kurt aveva fatto qualche battuta sulla sessualità di Sam in passato, soprattutto riguardo i suoi capelli tinti, ma non aveva mai angosciato Blaine come lo seccava in quel momento.

“Non lo è,” ripeté più fermamente allora, facendo una smorfia e guardando Sebastian come se volesse rimproverarlo o qualcosa del genere, anche se non aveva idea del perché.

“Okay, se lo dici tu.” Sebastian fece spallucce, ma era molto più spensierato e meno innocente del modo in cui lo aveva fatto Blaine. “Quindi non ti dispiace se flirto con il tuo testimone, giusto? È single? Non che m’importi, e tu lo sai bene.”

Oh, ecco. Ecco cosa stava passando per la testa di Blaine.

I tratti sul suo volto si ammorbidirono improvvisamente e abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi a disagio alla realizzazione. L’idea di un altro ragazzo che ci provava con Sam lo rendeva geloso. E di certo non era geloso ogni volta che vedeva Sam e Brittany baciarsi, ma questo era completamente diverso. E se fosse soltanto una questione di fascino? Magari Sebastian era figo abbastanza da trasformare le osservazioni gay di Kurt su Sam in realtà, e Blaine, semplicemente, non era abbastanza. Si chiese perché gli importasse se aveva intenzione di chiedere a Kurt di sposarlo. Non stava cambiando idea a riguardo, e neanche su Kurt, ma allo stesso tempo, non avrebbe neanche dovuto pensare a queste cose, giusto?

“Capisco, Blaine.” Sebastian interruppe i suoi pensieri con il tono di chi la sapeva lunga, mettendolo ancora più a disagio. “Questo matrimonio sarà uno spasso.” Aggiunse a bassa voce e in qualche modo Blaine era preoccupato che potesse aggiungere qualcosa che avesse a che vedere con Sam o la sua evidente cotta per lui.

Sebastian non lo fece però, sogghignò soltanto, fiero della trappola nella quale era cascato Blaine, per poi aggiungere, “Fammi sapere per il mio appuntamento con Kurt.”

“Non-” Blaine rispose immediatamente, ma Sebastian stava già andando via prima che potesse correggerlo, “Non è un appuntamento …” mormorò a se stesso, mentre le imitazioni di Sam, in fondo alla stanza, facevano ridere alcuni degli Usignoli.

***

Quando Blaine arrivò a casa Hummel, qualche ora dopo, non si sentiva meglio; in effetti, era perfino più nervoso. In qualche modo, sapeva che tutta questa storia di Sam era soltanto momentanea. Di certo non sarebbe durata in eterno, soprattutto perché sa che a Sam piacciono le ragazze; ma c’era anche una parte di lui che voleva che fosse già finita. Avrebbe presto chiesto a Kurt di sposarlo e si sarebbe sentito più leggero se non avesse ancora questa cotta per Sam (Niente sentimenti, penso tra sé e sé, gli ho cantato una canzone d’amore soltanto perché credevo di essere innamorato, mi sentivo solo perché Kurt non era lì e stavo cominciando a perdere le speranze che potessimo tornare insieme).

Picchiettò le dita intorno al volante e sospirò tra se e sé.

Aveva guidato fino a Lima per vedere Kurt, ma non aveva pensato al modo in cui avrebbe sistemato le cose così da chiedergli di uscire con lui e Sebastian. Sapeva per certo che Kurt aveva odiato che Blaine si sentisse con lui alle sue spalle, quindi tirare fuori Sebastian, in quel momento, poteva essere rischioso per la loro già tremante relazione. Aveva dovuto aspettare così tanto per tornare a stare con Kurt e non voleva perderlo a causa di Sebastian; allo stesso tempo, però, sapeva che era necessario.

Blaine avrebbe potuto chiedere a qualcuno delle Nuove Direzioni di tenere Kurt occupato, ma la verità era che considerata la loro reazione all’idea della proposta di matrimonio e il modo in cui si erano comportati nei confronti di Finn e Rachel un anno prima, Blaine non si fidava abbastanza di loro da sapere per certo che non avrebbero detto a Kurt della sua proposta a sorpresa soltanto per mettere un po’ di tensione tra loro e farla saltare in aria.

Si sentiva debole ed esposto in quel momento, perché sapeva che Kurt non sembrava neanche troppo convinto all’idea di tornare a stare insieme, quindi ogni passo falso che compiva, poteva fargli cambiare idea; e Blaine non poteva chiedergli di sposarlo se non stavano neanche insieme, giusto?

Forse c’era un modo per far funzionare le cose.

Forse il fatto stesso che fossero tornati insieme poteva dare un senso all’argomento Sebastian.

Forse Blaine aveva avuto un’ottima idea, all’improvviso.

Con quel pensiero in testa e la consapevolezza che stava per entrare nella casa degli Hudmel per fare un discorso serio – che non accadeva nel cortile della scuola per una volta – uscì dalla sua S Hybrid Fusion nera (perché un uomo quasi sposato aveva bisogno di una nuova auto e quello era il lato positivo del fatto che suo padre comprava qualsiasi cosa Blaine chiedesse; il lato negativo era che era cresciuto così viziato che non era abituato a ricevere un no come risposta perfino quando si trattava di sentimenti e relazioni – e a volte anche di sesso).

Camminò lungo il sottile terreno che conduceva alla porta e forse le sue gambe stavano tremando un po’. Era normale, pensò, essere nervosi quando sapeva che stava andando a visitare il ragazzo che avrebbe sposato. Sposarsi avrebbe risolto tutte le questioni in sospeso tra loro, e anche le insicurezze e la confusione che Blaine provava dentro. Una volta sposato Kurt, avrebbe dimenticato che gli altri ragazzi – Sam incluso – fossero perfino esistiti.

Fu Carole ad aprirgli la porta e ciò non lo sorprese. Finn era al college e anche se era a Lima, di solito non tornava a casa, soprattutto durante la settimana, e Burt doveva essere sicuramente al negozio.

“Ciao Carole,” Blaine disse, con un sorriso luminoso in volto.

Il viso di Carole divenne immediatamente felice e si spostò un po’ dalla porta così che Blaine potesse entrare.

“Entra pure, Blaine!” Disse entusiasta e ciò fece sorridere Blaine ancora di più se possibile. “Come stai? Non ti vedo da un bel po’!” Strillò e appena Blaine entrò, chiuse la porta e lo strinse in un abbraccio caloroso.

Lui si arrese alla presa e per un momento lasciò che la sua futura suocera acquisita lo coccolasse.

“Sto bene.” Disse, perché non avrebbe di certo parlato del suo nervosismo con Carole, visto che non aveva intenzione di parlarne neanche con lei. “Come stai tu?” Si tirò un po’ indietro dall’abbraccio, così che potesse guardarla. “Mi dispiace non venire mai quando Kurt è a New York, ma non voglio disturbare.”

“Oh, non mi disturbi mai, tesoro!” Strillò Carole, come se stesse rimproverando Blaine per aver perfino pensato una cosa del genere. “Puoi venire quando vuoi! Non preoccuparti del fatto che non ci sia Kurt, possiamo parlare di qualche attore sexy mentre guardiamo la TV!”

Blaine rise a quelle parole, ma scosse la testa. Una volta che avrebbe sposato Kurt, neanche i ragazzi sexy in TV o le celebrità sarebbero più esistite, ne era certo. 

“Farò di meglio la prossima volta,” sorrise e poi annuì verso le scale, “Kurt è di sopra?”

“Sì, è in camera sua.” Disse Carole e si tirò definitivamente via. “Sono certa che sarà felice di vederti. Ha passato tutto il giorno con gli occhi a cuoricino e quando mi ha detto che avete cantato una canzone insieme nel cortile, ho capito perché.” Fece un occhiolino e Blaine sollevò la testa, felice di sapere che Kurt era sembrato allegro agli occhi di altre persone.

Significava che non era soltanto una sua fantasia, che la sua felicità era reale, quindi forse avrebbero messo da parte le insicurezze presto.

“Beh, è una cosa che ha organizzato lui, quindi sono io che dovrei essere felice.” Disse Blaine, premendo le labbra insieme. “E lo so, onestamente, sono felice e onorato del fatto che mi abbia lasciato cantare con lui davanti a tutti, a scuola.”

Carole gli sorrise come se volesse condividere un po’ della sua felicità e poi mosse un braccio per indicargli le scale. “Vai pure.” Disse e poi gli diede un ultimo colpetto sulla spalla prima di dirigersi in cucina.

Blaine si fermò lungo il corridoio per un istante e guardò lungo le scale.

Stava andando verso l’uomo che avrebbe sposato, stava per vederlo e forse mentirgli in qualche modo, per il bene della proposta – il che lo giustificava. Gli avrebbe detto quello che aveva progettato in macchina e avrebbe sperato che tutto andasse bene perché aveva bisogno di una sera libera per occuparsi del resto dei dettagli con Sam.

Fece il primo passo lungo le scale, chiedendosi come si sarebbe sentito quando sarebbe tornato a casa dal lavoro, con suo marito che lo aspettava di sopra magari. Beh, se avrebbero vissuto a New York, probabilmente avrebbero preso un appartamento, quindi non ci sarebbero stati piani superiori. Non riuscì a dare a se stesso una risposta su come sarebbe, ma era normale perché non c’era un modo per capirlo razionalmente. Ciò che lo spaventava un po’ era che – mentre faceva un passo e un altro ancora – non se lo era mai chiesto prima. Era sempre stato così sicuro di voler sposare Kurt che non si era mai fermato a chiedersi queste cose.

Beh, era troppo tardi.

Aveva progettato tutto questo e voleva che accadesse, quindi lo avrebbe scoperto quando tutto sarebbe diventato reale.

Si mosse con eleganza, in maniera silenziosa, come se fosse in missione segreta. Forse non era così che avrebbe dovuto sentirsi quando si trattava di Kurt, ma era convinto che parte della tensione derivasse dal fatto che la situazione tra loro era ancora un po’ incerta, come se Kurt non si fidasse ancora di lui abbastanza da essere certo che Blaine non lo avrebbe tradito di nuovo.

Probabilmente era quella la ragione per la quale non si sentiva ancora abbastanza a suo agio. Era soltanto un’ansia che sarebbe sparita quando avrebbero ritrovato il loro amorevole equilibrio.

Raggiunse la stanza di Kurt e la porta era aperta, quindi entrò silenziosamente.

Kurt era steso sul letto, che dormiva pigramente. Aveva il suo completo domestico addosso, ma non il pigiama, quindi Blaine immaginò che si fosse addormentato per caso, o stesse facendo soltanto un pisolino. Dal punto in cui stava in piedi accanto alla porta, non poteva vedere il volto di Kurt, ma il suo corpo arcuato in posizione fetale era sufficiente a fargli sciogliere il cuore. Kurt era sempre così carino quando dormiva.

Se non fosse stata una cosa così urgente, Blaine lo avrebbe sicuramente lasciato riposare; ma in qualche modo si sentiva come se avesse bisogno di parlarne il prima possibile perché se non fosse riuscito a convincere Kurt, avrebbe avuto bisogno di un piano di riserva per distrarlo; e per progettarne un altro, avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo.

Allora si fece strada verso il letto, silenziosamente, come se non volesse che il rumore dei passi sul pavimento svegliasse Kurt. Preferiva qualcosa di più delicato; ed è per questo che si sedette dolcemente sul letto, così che il materasso sobbalzasse soltanto un po’ sotto i loro corpi. Per qualche momento, fissò semplicemente il modo in cui il volto di Kurt sembrava rilassato mentre dormiva. Le sue labbra erano appena inarcate in un sorriso e le sue ciglia meravigliosamente lunghe erano premute insieme. Era meraviglioso, davvero, così dolce e attraente allo stesso tempo mentre respirava piano.

Quella sarebbe stata la prima cosa che Blaine avrebbe visto al mattino, quando si sarebbe svegliato. Non importava quanto le cose fossero tese, sarebbe andato tutto bene. Lui e Kurt erano fatti per stare insieme, erano anime gemelle, Blaine lo sapeva ed era per questo che non era preoccupato per tutto quel casino (o forse era un po’ preoccupato, ma solo un po’, non abbastanza da esprimere i suoi dubbi a Kurt per far sentire anche lui teso).

Allungò la mano sul braccio di Kurt, lasciato scoperto dalla t-shirt stretta che indossava. Kurt s’irrigidì un po’ nel sonno e Blaine accarezzò la sua pelle con la punta delle dita, sentendo il calore del suo corpo sotto il proprio tocco. Era amabile e piacevole, ed era sempre stato così, anche quando avevano soltanto fatto sesso al matrimonio (soprattutto perché non sarebbe mai potuta essere una botta e via per lui).

“Kurt?” Sussurrò a bassa voce, quasi come se non fosse più certo di volerlo svegliare. Diamine, era così bello mentre era inconsapevole della presenza di Blaine, come se stesse mostrando inconsciamente una parte di lui che non avrebbe esposto così in un altro caso.

Non che non avessero mai dormito insieme prima, ovviamente; ma ogni volta in cui accadeva, Kurt si nascondeva tra le sue braccia o avvolgeva le proprie intorno a Blaine, così non mostrava mai troppo il suo volto. Inoltre, solitamente si svegliava prima di Blaine, quindi Blaine aveva poche occasioni per guardarlo in questo modo. Non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se sarebbe cambiato tutto questo dopo che si fossero sposati, se Kurt avesse intenzione di permettergli di vedere il lato vulnerabile di lui più spesso. Beh, non era essenziale comunque. Blaine non voleva che Kurt facesse qualcosa con cui non si sentiva a suo agio, non più.

“Kurt?” Lo chiamò di nuovo e quando lo fece, un sorriso premuroso comparve sul suo volto prima che se ne accorgesse. Non importava quanto attraente Sam o qualsiasi altro ragazzo fosse, il sorriso spontaneo sul suo volto, era la prova di cosa significasse essere innamorati. “Kurt, svegliati, tesoro …” Mormorò, sentendosi davvero come un uomo sposato mentre lo diceva.

Era strano come tutta questa situazione del matrimonio lo faceva saltellare di anticipazione ma hey, Blaine era super entusiasta su tutto quello che faceva o progettava, e quella non sarebbe stata un’eccezione.

“Mmph,” Fu più o meno ciò che rispose Kurt e il sorriso di Blaine si fece più grande perché sembrava così carino con le labbra un po’ aperte e la punta del naso premuta contro il cuscino, così che fosse un po’ spiaccicata.

“Kurt, sono io, Blaine,” disse, con la voce che suonava più felice di quanto non dovesse mentre stava svegliando una persona dal suo pisolino pomeridiano, “Devo dirti qualcosa. Prometto che non ci vorrà troppo e poi potrai tornare a dormire.”

Kurt premette le palpebre insieme per un istante, come se stesse considerando l’idea di fingere di addormentarsi di nuovo; ma poi non poté farne a meno, soltanto perché si trattava di Blaine e soprattutto perché era qualcosa di cui dovevano parlare, così tanto che Blaine lo aveva svegliato – non lo faceva mai. Inspirò un po’, tentando di tornare alla vita reale, e quando aprì gli occhi, fissandoli immediatamente in quelli di Blaine, che lo stava osservando con una faccia da cucciolo invidiabile. Certo, perché sapeva che Kurt – o chiunque altro al mondo – non avrebbe mai potuto resistere se faceva quella faccia.

“Hey, dormiglione,” Blaine scherzò, il suo sorriso così luminoso da abbagliare Kurt quasi, “Sei stanco?”

“Un po’.” Rispose Kurt, ma la sua voce suonava incredibilmente roca quindi ebbe bisogno di schiarirsi la gola per un momento prima di aggiungere, “Sembra che i duetti rumorosi nel mezzo del cortile del liceo mi stanchino abbastanza da farmi dormire senza essermi messo neanche la crema.”

“Kurt, stavi soltanto schiacciando un pisolino.” Blaine ridacchiò e Kurt fece spallucce contro il letto.

“Conosci i miei rituali mistici per avere la pelle perfetta,” scherzò – forse – allora Blaine si allungò verso di lui.

Kurt sobbalzò un po’ al movimento rapido, ma quando la bocca di Blaine si premette sulla sue, aveva già gli occhi chiusi. Il bacio fu amorevole e dolce, sapeva di familiare e di tutto ciò che Kurt conosceva e amava a prescindere da qualsiasi cosa. Non durò troppo comunque, Blaine succhiò soltanto un po’ il suo labbro inferiore nella propria bocca e poi lasciò andare, una mano che cadeva sul materasso, accanto al fianco sinistro di Kurt, mentre si sedeva accanto al destro. Kurt si sentiva un po’ accaldato all’idea di essere avvolto così, anche senza essere toccato, quindi sorrise, semplicemente, e lo guardò negli occhi.

In qualche modo, c’era ancora uno stormo di farfalle invisibili nel suo stomaco quando si trattava di quest’uomo, ma non sapeva se fosse positivo per l’amore della sua vita o doloroso per il suo orgoglio. Magari era entrambe le cose e doveva soltanto capire quale fosse più importante per lui.

“La tua pelle è già la più bella cosa che un ragazzo possa toccare, Kurt,” Blaine sussurrò, una luce ammirante nei suoi occhi, “Non riesco proprio a capire perché continui a riempirti di creme se hai già raggiunto il massimo livello di morbidezza e idratazione.”

“Posso fare di meglio,” Kurt sussurrò scherzoso e poi il suo sorriso divenne più tenero, “Cos’è questa storia che vuoi parlarmi di qualcosa di importante? Spero che lo sia davvero perché sai che la mia pelle diventa tesa quando mi svegliano inaspettatamente.”

Blaine rise un po’, ma poi tornò serio perché quello era il momento. Quello era il momento in cui doveva sembrare credibile abbastanza da convincere Kurt Hummel a uscire con Sebastian Smythe. Beh, Kurt non avrebbe saputo che sarebbe stato solo con Sebastian, ma Blaine lo sapeva e quel dettaglio non rendeva le cose più semplici, per niente.

“Ascolta, visto che ci sono tutte queste grandiose cose che ci stanno accadendo, insomma, comportarci da persone mature e tornare insieme, ho capito che c’è qualcosa che voglio cambiare di noi per farti sentire meglio riguardo me e per far sì che tu possa fidarti di più.” Disse e Kurt sollevò il sopracciglio, con aria curiosa. “Mi sembra che scambiare messaggi con Sebastian alle tue spalle sia stata una cosa completamente sbagliata e stupida, anche se io ero soltanto gentile mentre lui flirtava-”

“Oh ed è così intelligente da parte tua tirarlo fuori adesso, quando dovrei pensare di fidarmi di te,” Kurt non poté fare a meno di rispondere amaramente, odiando un po’ quanto pungente suonasse, ma non riuscendo a pentirsene del tutto. Era un capitolo che non era ancora riuscito a chiudere, neanche in quel momento.

“Lo so,” Blaine sospirò, “Mi sto aprendo a te anche se so che corro un rischio. Lo sto facendo perché voglio che queste cose non accadano mai più.”

“Allora qual è il punto?” Chiese Kurt, un po’ sospettoso.

“Beh, Sebastian mi ha chiesto di uscire, da amici ovviamente,” aggiunse quando vide Kurt fare una smorfia, “E – forse non ci crederai – quando gli ho detto che eri in città, ha detto che potevi venire anche tu, che non era un problema.” Blaine terminò, entusiasta per il modo in cui era riuscito a tirarlo fuori con tranquillità. Anche se non sapeva se Sebastian avrebbe davvero invitato Kurt.

“Oddio,” Kurt fece ruotare gli occhi al soffitto e si lasciò cadere sul materasso, “Come fai a non capire cos’ha intenzione di fare? È quello che ha fatto l’ultima volta, vuole che io ci sia così da mostrarmi come sia migliore di me in tutto. Dio, mi irrita così tanto, sai che odio la violenza, ma lo prendere decisamente a schiaffi in faccia-”

“Woah,” Blaine lo interruppe, così che Kurt lo guardasse, “Kurt, io … io non sapevo che ci fossero così tante tensioni tra di voi.” Disse esitante e per un istante ripensò a ciò che Sebastian gli aveva detto su di loro. Come aveva potuto Blaine non accorgersene mai?

“Va tutto bene ora.” Sospirò Kurt, e sembrava un po’ triste. “Se vuoi che venga, lo faro, ma se mi stai invitando perché ti senti in dovere di farlo o qualcosa del genere-”

“No, certo che no.” Blaine scosse la testa. “Anzi, è stato Sebastian a invitarti-”

“Tu non lo avresti fatto?” Kurt chiese incredulo e Blaine scosse di nuovo la testa.

“L’ha fatto prima che potessi farlo io.” Rispose, deglutendo solo un po’. “È stato qualcosa del tipo ‘Oh, Kurt è qui’ e Sebastian ha detto ‘Può venire anche lui’. Tutto qui. Ti avrei invitato anche senza il suo permesso. Non è nulla di più di un amico per me.”

Kurt ringhiò un po’ alle parole e allontanò lo sguardo da Blaine. E beh, era una parte che Blaine aveva previsto, perché sapeva che Kurt non sarebbe stato felice all’idea. Quindi si allungò un po’ in avanti finché non prese la mano sinistra di Kurt nella propria mentre l’altra era ancora premuta sul materasso, braccio inarcato sul corpo di Kurt.

“Kurt,” disse e Kurt sollevò lo sguardo a malincuore per guardarlo, “Il motivo per cui lo sto facendo è che voglio che tu sappia che non ho più nulla da nasconderti. Sebastian è mio amico e mi ha detto spesso che ha intenzione di andare alla NYU l’anno prossimo, quindi verremmo entrambi a New York,” fissò Kurt mentre lui faceva una smorfia incredula, come se avesse pensato che la fine del liceo significasse dimenticare Sebastian per sempre, “E siccome è mio amico e puoi vedere tu stesso che non flirta neanche più, non potete cercare di andare d’accordo per me? Significherebbe tantissimo se il mio ragazzo e i miei amici potessero soltanto … passare del tempo insieme senza uccidersi.”

Kurt lo guardò pensieroso per un istante. Sapeva che lui e Blaine stavano cercando di camminare in una nuova direzione, ma allo stesso tempo, si era aspettato che fosse Blaine il primo a fare degli sforzi. Il fatto che dovesse cominciare dal farsi piacere Sebastian non lo metteva a suo agio; in più, l’idea di Sebastian che sarebbe andato a vivere a New York significava, probabilmente, che avrebbe dovuto passare molto tempo con lui in futuro, insomma lui e Blaine sarebbero probabilmente rimasti amici a New York.

“Non sapevo neanche se saresti venuto tu a New York con me,” disse allora, in modo un po’ infantile, “Pensavo che fossi ancora indeciso tra la NYADA, Columbus e San Francisco.”

“Non … non vuoi che venga a New York?” Chiese Blaine, spalancando un po’ le palpebre e restando a bocca aperta.

“Certo che lo voglio,” Kurt rispose subito, sollevando un po’ le sopracciglia, “è solo che … non sei ancora sicuro, quindi magari io e Sebastian non abbiamo bisogno di imparare a convivere …”

“Io vorrei tanto che lo faceste però.” Sospirò tristemente Blaine, e anche se tutto ciò era collegato strettamente alla proposta, c’era un’onesta parte di lui che voleva davvero che fossero amici, “Kurt, ti giuro che una volta che lo conosci meglio, Sebastian non è davvero uno stronzo. È divertente e intelligente, e ha una risata ridicola. Si è comportato da bravo ragazzo ultimamente, Kurt, e credo che dovresti semplicemente dargli un’occasione di essere tuo amico.”

“Dubito fortemente che lui lo voglia,” si lamentò Kurt, facendo ruotare gli occhi.

“Io credo di sì.” Blaine lo guardò affettuosamente. “Lo giuro, Kurt. Non sembrava seccato quando mi ha detto che potevi venire. Era interessato ed è cambiato un sacco nel corso dell’ultimo anno, credimi, ti assicuro che cercherebbe perfino di riparare ai danni che ha fatto in passato. Dagli un’opportunità, io l’ho fatto.”

“Già, e non ho idea del perché.” Tossì Kurt, “Ti ha accecato.”

“Non voleva farlo.”

“Oh certo, voleva accecare me.” Kurt sollevò le sopracciglia, “avevo dimenticato questo dettaglio.”

“Non voleva farlo.” Ripeté Blaine, avvicinandosi e piegandosi finché il suo volto non fu vicino a quello di Kurt. “Per favore, solo una volta. Se dopo domani sera continuerai a pensare che Sebastian sia semplicemente quel ragazzo fastidioso che voleva rubarti il ragazzo, prometto che non insisterò più per cercare di farvi diventare amici, ma solo … solo per domani, ti prego.”

Il Ti prego era qualcosa che funzionava sempre con Kurt, soprattutto quando non era arrabbiato. Non lo era in quel momento, era solo un po’ seccato all’idea di dover uscire con Sebastian che avrebbe forse passato tutta la sera a flirtare con il suo ragazzo.

“Okay,” sospirò e Blaine strillò entusiasta, “Dove andiamo? Scandals? O Sebastian è capace di andare anche in posti meno squallidi?”

“Oh Kurt, dai!” Blaine interruppe ma stava sorridendo allegramente e per un istante, Kurt pensò che fosse davvero una reazione esagerata per un appuntamento amichevole. Era perché non sapeva della proposta chiaramente. “Non so dove andremo, ma sarà divertente. Ci siamo io e te, come potrebbe non esserlo?”

“Io, te e Sebastian.” Sospirò Kurt, ma Blaine si stava già avvicinando.

Il pensiero di uscire con loro non impedì a Kurt di baciarlo quando Blaine premette le labbra sulla sua bocca. Quindi chiuse gli occhi e poggiò una mano dietro il suo collo per tenerlo vicino. Rimasero così, baciandosi soltanto, teneramente, e senza andare oltre. Quando si separarono, Blaine era ancora abbastanza vicino da respirare sulla bocca di Kurt; Kurt sospirò e si arrese.

“Okay, va bene, lo farò.” Espirò e prima che Blaine potesse strillare di nuovo – siccome la sua faccia in quel momento sembrava il sole stesso per quanto stava scintillando – aggiunse, “Ma soltanto per una volta. Non uscirò con Sebastian mai più in vita mia, okay?”

“Molto okay.” Blaine ridacchiò e poi baciò di nuovo Kurt, il suo cuore primo di una luce e gioia di sapere che stava premendo le labbra contro quelle del suo futuro marito.

Quello che non sapeva ancora Blaine era che Kurt non sarebbe diventato suo marito, per niente.

Quello che Kurt non sapeva ancora era che sarebbe uscito ancora con Sebastian dopo il giorno seguente.

Quella sera, quando Blaine lasciò la casa degli Hudmel, dopo cena e qualche pomiciata amichevole (che non era più amichevole visto che stavano di nuovo insieme), ed era seduto nella sua Ford lungo il viale, si fermò per un istante per inviare a Sam Evans un messaggio, scrivendo:

A Blonde Chameleon (23.45): Domani sera è tutta nostra :D !

E sorrise allegro e divertito quando Sam rispose:

Da Blonde Chameleon (23.47): Sembra un po’ gay detto così, amico.


	2. Capitolo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breve comunicato per avvisarvi del fatto che AthenaKB è la mia beta e si sta anche occupando di tradurre le mie storie in italiano - il che è fantastico, perché mi permette di risparmiare tantissimo tempo. Quindi un grazie speciale a lei per essersi proposta e avermi semplificato il lavoro. Se avete domande sulle mie storie in italiano, potreste cominciare a chiedere a lei in futuro.  
> Grazie mille a chiunque abbia deciso di sostenermi anche su questo sito. Spero vi piaccia il capitolo - xoxo

Da Sebastian (05:33): Ha detto di sì? 

Da Sebastian (05:33): Non che m’importi, ma se ha detto di no, ho di meglio da fare stasera. Sicuramente qualche appuntamento nei bagni di qualche locale figo. 

Da Sebastian (05:40): Scusa, avevo dimenticato che gli scolaretti timidi dormono la notte.

Blaine si svegliò con quei messaggi il mattino successivo. Si era appena svegliato e i suoi occhi bruciarono un po’ quando fissò lo schermo accecante del suo cellulare, quindi ebbe bisogno di concentrarsi un bel po’ per leggere correttamente le parole. All’inizio erano macchie sfumate, ma in quel momento aveva letto i messaggi e stava ridendo un po’ al pensiero di quella battuta sullo scolaretto timido. Sbadigliò goffamente e cominciò a digitare la risposta, un sorriso pigro sul suo volto e riccioli sparsi sulla sua testa.

A Sebastian (08:31): Per fortuna non sono più uno scolaretto timido :). Kurt ha detto di sì, sono riuscito a convincerlo, quindi pensa a qualcosa da fare perché ha già fatto battute sul fatto che tu sia incapace di andare in un posto meno squallido dello Scandals. 

Fece scorrere le notifiche e sorrise un po’ quando notò che Rachel gli aveva lasciato un “;)” sulla sua bacheca di Facebook. Sapeva che era per la proposta, l’aveva invitata e lei aveva detto che sarebbe tornata a Lima perché non voleva perdersi “i Klaine che si sposano” – parole sue. Quando il cellulare vibrò nelle sue mani, sobbalzò per la sorpresa mentre leggeva il messaggio.

Da Sebastian (08:36): Non posso fare battute spinte perché sei un idiota e ti stai per sposare. E poi sono un angioletto ora. Allora, come hai convinto il tuo futuro marito? Sottolineo il futuro marito così che tu realizzi con chi ti stai sposando.

Blaine fece ruotare un po’ gli occhi, ma c’era un sorriso affettuoso sul suo volto, quindi rispose, semplicemente.

A Sebastian (08:38): Non dormi mai? Mi hai messaggiato tre ore fa :/. Ho detto a Kurt che volevo che foste amici e alla fine ha ceduto. Niente Scandals però. 

Da Sebastian (08:40): Non dormo. Sono troppo figo per dormire. Ugh, volevo portarlo allo Scandals, così da ricordargli che preferisci ballare con me ;) Oh no, aspetta, sono un bravo ragazzo ora. Che ne dici di Columbus? Sempre se non hai paura che io possa sconvolgere troppo il suo mondo. Magari ti troverà noioso dopo aver passato una sera fuori con me :P.

A Sebastian (08:45): Sei incredibile. Ma non mi arrabbierò con te perché che so che non ci proveresti mai con Kurt. Non so per Columbus, non è lontano? Quando lo riporterai a casa?

Non aveva paura del fatto che Sebastian potesse approfittarsene, erano amici ormai; voleva soltanto essere sicuro che Kurt tornasse a casa sano e salvo e non troppo tardi. Inoltre, Kurt non doveva bere, visto che Sebastian lo avrebbe fatto probabilmente, e qualcuno doveva pur guidare. Blaine sospirò un po’. C’erano così tanti dettagli che non aveva considerato. La successiva vibrazione gli fece fissare di nuovo lo schermo.

Da Sebastian (08:48): Lo so, non preoccuparti. Accompagnerò Cenerentola a casa sana e salva. E non troppo tardi. Se devo passare una sera con Kurt, almeno voglio divertirmi, e Lima e Westerville non sono abbastanza grandi per la mia idea di divertimento.

Blaine sospirò di nuovo e scrisse un ultimo messaggio.

A Sebastian (08:58): Ti do il resto delle raccomandazioni ora perché non potrò farlo stasera, davanti a Kurt. Ci vediamo alle 8 a Westerville, così avete il tempo di arrivare a Columbus. Quando lascerò Kurt lì, fingerò di aver ricevuto un messaggio, non so da chi, lo inventerò. Dirò che devo andare e insisterò affinché usciate insieme e cerchiate di essere amici, come ho detto a Kurt. Per favore, Sebastian. Non permettere a Kurt di bere troppo, è pericoloso quando lo fa. Non permettergli di guidare da ubriaco, non solo perché non è sicuro ma anche perché … Kurt è un tipo difficile quando è ubriaco. Non stargli troppo appiccicato quando ballate. Anche se non ti piace Kurt, sei pericoloso anche tu. Ma stai attento a non far avvicinare troppo altri ragazzi. È il mio futuro marito. Ok. Credo di aver detto tutto. Per ora. Ti tengo d’occhio. Buona giornata, Sebastian!

Lasciò cadere il telefono lì dov’era e scivolò fuori dal letto, coperto dai suoi short del pigiama e la sua t-shirt casalinga. Camminò direttamente verso il bagno della sua stanza ed entrò nella doccia. Aveva perso un po’ di tempo per i messaggi di Sebastian, quindi doveva recuperarlo se non voleva fare tardi. Quando entrò nella doccia e girò la maniglia sulla parete, l’acqua lo colpì e i suoi muscoli s’irrigidirono per quanto era fredda. Strinse la mascella e sopportò per qualche secondo prima che la temperatura divenisse più piacevole. A quel punto, poté godersi la doccia.

Non ci volle molto. Nel giro di quindici minuti uscì dalla doccia, avvolto nel suo enorme accappatoio rosa, che lo faceva sembrare ancora più piccolo, e con i suoi infradito ai piedi, così da non bagnare il pavimento della camera. Si avvicinò al letto e si asciugò le mani sull’accappatoio prima di controllare di nuovo il telefono. Sebastian aveva risposto ovviamente. Diverse volte.

Da Sebastian (09:00): Lo so che mi tieni d’occhio ;).

Da Sebastian (09:01): Ugh, quello era decisamente il me cattivo.

Da Sebastian (09:08): Aspetta, posso respirare almeno quando sono con tuo marito? Perché mi hai praticamente impedito di fare tutte le cose più divertenti. Posso prenderlo in giro almeno?

Da Sebastian (09:12): Bene, non rispondere. Ci vediamo stasera. Dì a Kurt di vestirsi in maniera decente da parte mia, per favore? Credo di avergli visto una coda attaccata ai pantaloni una volta.

Blaine non rispose. Lasciò semplicemente cadere il telefono e si avvicinò all’armadio. Lo aspettava una giornata lunga. La cosa più divertente era che Blaine ancora non sapeva quanto divertente e fatale sarebbe stata in realtà.

***

Da Blaine (18:04): Arrivo tra dieci minuti. Non vedo l’ora di vedere cosa hai addosso.

Kurt premette le proprie labbra insieme per un istante mentre rileggeva il messaggio. Lo aveva già letto dieci volte, ma non lo aiutava ad allontanare il senso di ansia. Più i minuti passavano, più Kurt sentiva che Blaine gli stava nascondendo qualcosa, di nuovo. Aveva deciso di indossare una camicia bianca aderente che mostrava quanto il suo corpo fosse cambiato col passare degli anni e dei pantaloni neri ugualmente stretti che davano un aspetto divino alle sue gambe. Sapeva perfettamente per quale motivo lo aveva fatto.

Voleva rinfacciare tutto a Sebastian.

C’era una possibilità che a Sebastian neanche importasse, ma quello che Kurt voleva era che si pentisse di averlo preso in giro. Dopo aver vissuto a New York e aver sperimentato come ci si sentiva quando ragazzi della Grande Mela – e provenienti da parecchi altri Stati, a dire la verità – flirtavano con lui lo aveva reso più a proprio agio e più sicuro riguardo il proprio aspetto. Sapeva di essere cambiato molto, ma era finalmente arrivato al punto da essere così sicuro da sembrare anche sexy. Non che volesse essere sexy con Sebastian chiaramente, soprattutto quando c’era Blaine accanto a lui, quindi non aveva bisogno di nessun altro uomo; ma voleva mettersi un po’ in mostra. Forse voleva farlo ballando con Blaine in modo molto diverso rispetto a quella volta allo Scandals. 

“Va tutto bene?” Carole chiese mentre sfogliava una rivista di pettegolezzi, dall’altro lato del tavolo, in cucina – dove Kurt stava aspettano che Blaine arrivasse e suonasse il clacson per segnalare la propria presenza. “Sembri teso. Non ti ho mai visto così nervoso prima di uscire con Blaine. Sembra che tu non voglia neanche andarci.”

“Ugh, è una lunga storia,” Kurt ruotò gli occhi, irrigidendosi un po’ sulla sedia e sospirando mentre allontanava lo sguardo per fissare un punto vuoto della stanza, “Molto lunga. Non sto uscendo solo con Blaine. C’è questo ragazzo che odio e Blaine è suo amico, e non voglio dover passare del tempo con lui. Ma Blaine ha insistito, vuole che siamo amici e cose del genere …”

“Allora perché hai accettato di uscire con un ragazzo che odi?” Carole chiese, un po’ sorpresa, come se fosse qualcosa che non si aspettava da Kurt.

“Beh, non sto uscendo solo con lui,” rispose Kurt, ignaro del fatto che sarebbe andata esattamente in quel modo, “Ci sarà anche Blaine, quindi credo … che balleremo un po’ o qualcosa del genere. Sto uscendo con Blaine, l’altro tizio sarà lì soltanto perché sono amici.”

“Se è amico di Blaine, forse non è così male.” Carole fece spallucce, lasciando perdere la rivista per un istante. “Blaine è un ragazzo dolce, non credo che uscirebbe con le persone sbagliate. Cos’ha che non va questo ragazzo?”

Kurt sospirò perché non era così semplice. Proprio perché Blaine era il ragazzo più dolce del mondo, non sempre era capace di capire che le persone non sono tutte per bene. Ad esempio, pensava che Sebastian fosse divertente, e raramente si accorgeva del fatto che tutto quello che Sebastian voleva fare con le sue stupide battute era offendere.

“È stato ostile nei miei confronti in diverse occasioni,” Kurt spiegò, tentando di trattenersi dal definirlo stronzo, perché, anche se era il termine appropriato per descrivere Sebastian, non voleva usarlo davanti a Carole, “Blaine non era quasi mai presente in quei casi, quindi forse non lo sa; Ma non si è fatto troppi problemi a mettere in chiaro che non gli piacessi.” 

Carole rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, poi rispose, “E ne hai parlato con Blaine?”

Kurt la guardò allora, facendo una smorfia alla domanda, “Del fatto che si comportasse così con me? Certo che no. Lui … non ho bisogno che Blaine mi difenda. So farlo da solo.” Disse fieramente e Carole scosse la testa, con un sorriso affettuoso sulle labbra.

“Lo so, tesoro, sei forte e fiero.” Rispose. “Ma non si tratta di farti proteggere da Blaine. Tu e Blaine siete anime gemelle e dovrebbe essere informato quando i suoi amici si comportano così con la sua anima gemella. Non perché debba proteggerti, ma perché dovrebbe rivalutare i suoi amici se si prendono gioco del suo ragazzo, non credi?”

Kurt inarcò le sopracciglia per un istante e stava già aprendo la bocca per rispondere quando sentì il clacson della nuova Ford di Blaine lungo il viale. Significava che doveva andare. Carole lo guardò comprensiva e gli dedicò un ultimo sorriso che sembrava suggerire qualcosa.

Si alzò, controllando per l’ultima volta di avere l’IPhone in tasca e poi salutò Carole, camminando attraverso la cucina e il corridoio finché non aprì la porta e uscì. Avrebbe dovuto parlare di Sebastian con Blaine? Era il momento di dirgli degli insulti e tutto il resto? Beh, non che Blaine non fosse lì quando Sebastian aveva detto che indossava vestiti da ragazza, quindi non era certo che a Blaine importasse; non perché a Blaine non importasse di lui ma perché, hey, la moda non conosce genere. Kurt lo aveva detto così tante volte che forse Blaine non aveva notato che le parole di Sebastian lo ferivano. 

Blaine era lì ovviamente, accanto al marciapiede, che lo guardava attraverso il finestrino dell’auto. Kurt poteva vedere anche da lì che era entusiasta per la serata, e non sapeva se lo rendesse più felice o più ansioso. Forse non avrebbe dovuto parlare con Carole. Aveva alterato il suo umore.

Camminò rapidamente, aprendo lo sportello dell’auto e entrando silenziosamente, mentre premeva le labbra insieme e tentava di forzare un sorriso. 

“Hey,” si voltò verso Blaine quando ci riuscì, guardando il suo ragazzo che sembrava allegro e rilassato – forse stava anche saltellando un po’ sul posto.

“Hey a te,” si allungò per stampare un bacio sulla guancia di Kurt; Kurt si voltò rapidamente e riuscì a catturare comunque la bocca di Blaine.

Blaine non sembrò dispiaciuto, anzi sorrise nel bacio e Kurt ridacchiò un po’ quando gli baciò il labbro inferiore e poi il mento, tirandosi indietro con gli occhi pieni di quella gioia spontanea che rendeva sempre Blaine così adorabile.

“Stai benissimo!” Gli disse e Kurt sorrise, in modo più sicuro rispetto a quanto non ricordasse Blaine. Era New York ad averlo cambiato da quel punto di vista, probabilmente. “Cioè, stai sempre benissimo, ma questa camicia ti sta davvero … wow.”

“Neanche tu sei male,” Kurt scherzò, anche se dal modo in cui stava guardando Blaine, sapeva che era evidente che volesse dire ‘tu sei ancora più meraviglioso’. “Allora, dove andiamo?” Chiese, anche se c’era una parte di lui che si aspettava la serata allo Scandals, nonostante avesse messo in chiaro quanto scadente fosse appena ieri.

“Mmmmh,” Blaine esitò per un istante, leccandosi il labbro inferiore. Improvvisamente temeva che Kurt potesse dire di no. Non ne avevano parlato e Columbus era lontana. E se non volesse andarci? “Beh, abbiamo pensato a qualcosa di diverso visto che lo Scandals era squallido,” ripeté le parole di Kurt, sperando che potessero convincerlo meglio.

Kurt annuì lentamente, valutando con attenzione le proprie parole. Strinse le palpebre, come se sapesse che Blaine stava per tirare fuori qualcosa e aveva paura di cosa potesse essere. Aveva già sperimentato che Blaine si lasciava convincere facilmente quando si parlava di fare festa e ubriacarsi, quindi potrebbe aspettarlo quel tipo di serata. 

“Ti ascolto.” Sussurrò quando Blaine sembrò esitare per un istante.

“Beh,” Blaine lo guardò di nuovo, “Sebastian ha detto che visto che non ti piace lo Scandals e … ci tiene davvero tanto ad essere tuo amico ora che le cose sono a posto tra noi tre, potremmo andare da qualche altra parte. In un posto più grande.”

Per un istante, Kurt sollevò le sopracciglia, considerevole. In qualche modo, anche se Sebastian fosse stato davvero interessato nell’essere più gentile, era certo del fatto che Blaine stesse esagerando.

“Come ad esempio?” Chiese e si sentì lusingato per il fatto che Blaine non avesse ancora osato mettere in moto la macchina perché Kurt non aveva ancora approvato l’idea. Era come se Blaine fosse maturato nell’ultimo anno. Sembrava essere più un uomo piuttosto che un ragazzo di liceo, il che era fantastico per Kurt.

Sapere che Blaine era una persona più matura lo spingeva a chiedersi se potesse riguadagnarsi facilmente con semplicità la fiducia di Kurt.

“Come Columbus.” Blaine disse alla fine, il suo volto in un’espressione sospesa come se stesse aspettando che Kurt gli dicesse sì o si arrabbiasse con lui.

Nessuna di queste cose accadde. Kurt stava guardando Blaine con un’espressione confusa, come se non fosse certo di cosa avesse detto. Columbus era abbastanza lontano e anche se Kurt non aveva mai pensato che Sebastian potesse essere di Westerville – era sempre al Lima Bean, andava allo Scandals a Lima, ecc., si sentiva come se questo potesse mettere Sebastian più a proprio agio rispetto a lui. Doveva già affrontare Sebastian, ma non poteva immaginarsi di farlo con questo svantaggio. Quindi forse era il momento di ripensare alle parole di Carole e tutto il comportamento di Blaine riguardo tutta questa faccenda di Sebastian.

“Blaine.” Disse pazientemente e guardò mentre Blaine si mordeva il labbro inferiore come se sapeva cosa lo aspettasse. “Non sono arrabbiato con te.” Disse Kurt, riconoscendo lo sguardo, e Blaine sembrò un po’ meno teso. “Non lo sono, davvero; ma voglio che tu sappia che questa cosa mi dà ancora fastidio. Odiavo il tuo rapporto con Sebastian, non hai mai rispettato la mia opinione su di lui, in alcun modo. Sai anche che credo che due persone che stanno insieme non devono per forza condividere le stesse amicizie. Ma allo stesso tempo, non volevi che io facessi la stessa cosa con Chandler-”

“Mi dispiace, te l’ho detto,” Blaine si lamentò un po’, ma Kurt lasciò perdere il suo tono petulante perché sapeva che era semplicemente fatto così.

“Lo so, so che non volevi. Non voglio rinfacciartelo ora.” Kurt mise in chiaro, guardando nei suoi occhi. “Quello che voglio dire è che probabilmente sai già come mi sento io ora, perché lo hai provato anche tu, e neanche te ne accorgi.”

Blaine batté le palpebre un paio di volte e inarcò le sopracciglia confuso. Dio, c’era una parte di lui che aveva costantemente paura di dire la cosa sbagliata e mandare tutto all’aria. Aveva paura che ogni parola che veniva fuori dalla sua bocca potesse portare Kurt a dubitare di nuovo di lui, e non voleva che accadesse.

“Come ti sentiresti se un giorno venissi da te e ti dicessi ‘Blaine, tu e Chandler potreste essere amici per favore’?” Chiese, sollevando un sopracciglio. 

“Non lo hai sentito più però, vero?” Domandò Blaine, solo per essere sicuro e quando Kurt fece ruotare gli occhi, sospirò. “Okay, lo so. So come ti senti, ma è Sebastian. Non è un ragazzo che ho conosciuto mentre-”

“Blaine.” Kurt lo rimproverò. “È un ragazzo che hai conosciuto alla Dalton. Non è diverso da Chandler. L’unica differenza è che Sebastian ha tentato di accecarti, ha photoshoppato Finn per ricattare Rachel e ha cercato di portarti via da me.” Disse serio. “Non sto dicendo che non voglio fare quello che hai in programma stasera. Voglio soltanto che tu capisca che non è facile per me.”

“Oh lo so.” Blaine rispose subito, sentendosi sollevato alla consapevolezza che Kurt non volesse litigare. “So che non è facile, ed è per questo che ti sono completamente grato perché ci stai provando. Ti giuro che so quanto abbiamo sbagliato entrambi in passato, e so che è difficile per te, ma … te l’ho detto, è solo per stasera. Se nulla cambia, accetterò tutto e … mi arrenderò all’idea di non vedervi andare d’accordo.” Aggiunse e Kurt sembrò più tranquillo a quelle parole. “E … okay, se vuoi che io vada d’accordo con qualche tuo amico di New York, dimmelo, e m’impegnerò per fare lo stesso, okay?”

Fu quello ad attirare l’attenzione di Kurt, il fatto che Blaine fosse diventato maturo a sufficienza da essere disposto a fare lo stesso per Kurt. Lo fece sorridere e riempì il suo cuore di una leggera felicità che gli fece pensare che forse voleva davvero dare una chance a questa serata. Allora si allungò per prendere la mano di Blaine nella propria, sollevandola finché non poté baciarne il retro, lo sguardo sempre fisso in quello di Blaine.

“Va bene. Proverò a fare del mio meglio.” Sussurrò con un sorriso tenero sulle sue labbra, “Ma sappi che Sebastian potrebbe avermi detto e fatto cose delle quali non sai neanche, quindi non posso prometterti nulla”.

Blaine s’irrigidì per un momento. Era qualcosa di cui non aveva parlato neanche con Sebastian. E se Sebastian avesse davvero detto cose orribili a Kurt che fosse molto peggio delle battute che aveva sentito lui stesso? Soprattutto perché Kurt non gli mentiva e non avrebbe neanche avuto ragione per farlo adesso. Tentò di allontanare la sensazione, perché improvvisamente ricordò che quella sera non riguardava Kurt e Sebastian in realtà, e lui non ci sarebbe neanche stato. Stasera Sebastian doveva tenere Kurt impegnato così che Blaine potesse programmare la sua proposta di matrimonio con il suo testimone, Sam. Quindi sorrise grato e guardò Kurt con uno di quegli sguardi d’amore che gli aveva sempre rivolto.

“Grazie, grazie mille.” Sussurrò e si piegò un’ultima volta, baciando dolcemente Kurt sulla bocca per un istante. Quando si tirò indietro, rimase vicino a lui, guardando negli occhi di Kurt e aggiungendo, “Divertiamoci per stasera, okay?”

“Farò del mio meglio per godermi la serata.” Kurt fece una smorfia e Blaine rise, mentre si muoveva indietro e aspettava che Kurt si mettesse la cintura di sicurezza, prima di mettere finalmente in moto, pronto a sfrecciare per Westerville, così da lasciare Kurt nelle mani di Sebastian.

Non sapevano ancora che questa notte avrebbe cambiato la loro vita per sempre.

***

Un’ora, trenta minuti e parecchie canzoni di Lady GaGa dopo, Kurt cominciava a sentirsi nervoso.

Non sapeva a cosa fosse dovuta esattamente quella sensazione, ma si stava facendo spazio dentro di lui e non riusciva a respingerla. Aveva deglutito almeno trenta volte negli ultimi trenta minuti e non c’era neanche una ragione per essere nervoso in realtà. Dio, era una sensazione orribile, la consapevolezza di essere nervoso perché stava per incontrare Sebastian. 

Non riguardava il ragazzo in realtà. Aveva guardato nello specchio durante l’ultimo anno ed era cambiato così tanto, e non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se anche Sebastian fosse cambiato. Sebastian era stato e forse sarebbe stato ancora il suo nemico. Era importante per Kurt. E se Sebastian fosse diventato ancora più attraente? Perché, certo, Kurt poteva odiarlo, ma non era infantile a sufficienza da ammettere che se ignorasse i suoi denti da cavalla e lo immaginasse con un look diverso dai suoi capelli da CW, Sebastian era attraente. Se non lo fosse, Kurt non si sarebbe preoccupato così tanto del fatto che flirtasse con Blaine.

La verità era che era consapevole di quanto bello e acuto Sebastian sembrasse. Aveva quella sicurezza di sé che mancava perfino a Blaine; il che era tutto un programma perché Blaine era nato con il carisma di un leader. Diciamo che Sebastian era più vicino all’arroganza che alla sicurezza, ma ciò non cambiava che Kurt si sentisse improvvisamente insicuro. Era come camminare verso la ghigliottina, sapendo che Sebastian lo avrebbe preso in giro per ogni singolo dettaglio e avrebbe fatto crollare tutti i suoi castelli di auto-stima costruiti a New York in un istante. Avrebbe distrutto mesi e mesi passati a guarire dalle passate insicurezze.

“A cosa stai pensando?” Blaine mormorò silenziosamente, come se avesse paura di disturbare i pensieri di Kurt.

In realtà, Kurt era grato per l’interruzione, perché non aveva intenzione di andare in panico a causa di Sebastian Smythe.

“Mi stavo solo chiedendo se Sebastian sia cambiato,” Disse con nonchalance, cercando di tenere la propria voce il più indifferente possibile, “non che mi importi, ma le manguste mantengono la loro fisionomia negli anni, di solito.” 

Blaine rise alla battuta e svoltò in un sentiero che Kurt non aveva mai visto prima, neanche quando andavano alla Dalton e uscivano a Westerville. Fece immediatamente una smorfia, incapace di trattenere la domanda che stava spontaneamente sfuggendo alla sua bocca.

“Sai dove vive Sebastian?” Chiese, con la voce un po’ più sospettosa e gelosa di quanto non credesse. Quindi aggiunse rapidamente, “Pensavo che lo avremmo raggiunto a Columbus.”

Blaine premette le proprie labbra insieme, sentendosi un po’ insicuro. Odiava che Kurt gli stesse facendo quella domanda. Gli faceva pensare che forse tutti i loro problemi di fiducia non erano superati; il che lo portava alla seguente domanda ‘è giusto chiedere al tuo ragazzo di sposarlo quando non si fida ancora di te dopo che lo hai tradito?’.

“No, non lo sapevo,” rispose, “Me lo ha detto ieri perché eravamo rimasti che se fossimo usciti insieme, lo avremmo incontrato lì.”

“Non potevamo vederci a Columbus?” Chiese Kurt, ma era più curioso che accusatorio. “Immagino che il signor Ego Pazzesco voglia che andiamo lì e stendiamo un tappeto rosso così che possa abbagliare i paparazzi con i suoi denti dimensione iceberg.”

Blaine sorrise alla battuta, ma poi scosse la testa comicamente mentre accostava al marciapiede. “Volevo soltanto essere gentile, lo sai come sono. Ho pensato che incontrarlo qui fosse un modo per spezzare un po’ la tensione tra voi prima di uscire.”

“Quindi andiamo con la nostra macchina?” Kurt sollevò un sopracciglio. “Perché non avrebbe senso andare con due macchine ora.”

Blaine si morse il labbro inferiore, inspirando al pensiero che ovviamente Kurt non sapeva che sarebbe dovuto andare da solo con Sebastian. Quindi Kurt dovrebbe stare in macchina con Sebastian. Dio, Blaine non sapeva perché, ma non lo aveva considerato prima e lo stava rendendo improvvisamente geloso. Razionalmente, sapeva che non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ma c’era una parte di lui che sapeva che Kurt era stato con un altro ragazzo a New York e quella era la differenza tra loro.

Blaine potrà aver commesso l’errore di andare a letto con qualcun altro, ma Kurt era stato con qualcun altro e per quanto Kurt continuasse a dirgli che non fosse nulla di serio, lui e questo ragazzo avevano probabilmente condiviso una certa intimità che Blaine invece aveva sperimentato soltanto con lui. Probabilmente si coccolavano sul divano nell’appartamento di Kurt e Rachel a New York e Blaine non lo aveva mai fatto con altri ragazzi. Quindi il pensiero che Kurt potesse andare a ballare nella macchina di un altro ragazzo – anche se era Sebastian, che odiava Kurt – lo rendeva un po’ insicuro riguardo al proprio piano. Ma hey, chiederà a Kurt di sposarlo e sarà bellissimo. L’anello avrebbe sigillato il tutto e loro si sarebbero appartenuti l’un l’altro per sempre; non c’era bisogno di preoccuparsi degli altri ragazzi. 

“Sì, immagino di sì,” Blaine sussurrò, un po’ meno convinto, “Vedremo, non lo so.”

Kurt strinse le palpebre mentre Blaine parcheggiava, come se avesse notato qualcosa di improvvisamente diverso in Blaine e non fosse certo sul se affrontarlo o lasciar stare. Si sentiva come se stessero affrontando troppe cose in una sera quando l’intenzione era semplicemente di andare fuori e divertirsi con un idiota.

Non aggiunsero altro. Si slacciarono semplicemente le cinture e uscirono dalla macchina in silenzio. Probabilmente era perché erano entrambi pensierosi. Guidare così a lungo non era la migliore idea e gli aveva dato tutto il tempo del mondo per permettere ai dubbi di insediarsi nelle loro teste. Dubbi che avrebbero cambiato le loro vita da quella sera in poi.

Cominciarono a camminare lungo il marciapiede e Kurt si guardò intorno perché ovviamente un riccone snob come Sebastian viveva in un posto del genere, grandi giardini, enormi ville e piscine da sogno. Kurt avrebbe voluto essere capace di contenere la sensazione d’invidia che si stava lentamente sviluppando dentro di lui, ma accadde troppo in fretta per poterla controllare. Blaine sembrava star controllando i numeri civici, quindi Kurt pensò che forse era vero che non era mai stato qui prima.

Quando Blaine si fermò davanti ad una delle case più grandi che avessero visto e annuì verso la porta, Kurt era certo di odiare Sebastian ancora di più. Era uno dei posti più belli che avesse mai visto. La casa era meravigliosa, il giardino era perfetto e sembra perfino che il cielo fosse più limpido. Kurt si chiese se ci fosse una particolare ragione per la quale le cose migliori accadevano solo alle brutte persone, ma poi lasciò perdere perché se ci pensava davvero troppo, non avrebbe sopportato l’idea di passare la sera con Sebastian. Per non parlare del fatto che anche Blaine era un gran figlio di papà.

“Se la passa bene, vedo.” Blaine commentò mentre fissava incantato lo spettacolo davanti ai suoi occhi. Beh, era più grande della sua stessa casa.

“Non l’avrei detto dal modo in cui si veste,” Kurt rispose un po’ pungente mentre camminavano lungo il prato, “anche se, considerato quanto sia snob, non posso dirmi così sorpreso.”

“Kurt.” Mormorò Blaine a bassa voce e si presero entrambi un momento per fissare la villa mentre Kurt ingoiava silenziosamente la sua amarezza.

Il prato era così perfettamente verde che era evidente che la famiglia di Sebastian avesse un giardiniere. Era tagliato alla perfezione, visibile anche attraverso la pallida luce dei lampioni francesi lungo il giardino. Era così magico da sembrare un parco a Parigi o qualcosa del genere. Un sentiero grigio conduceva alla porta classica, che sembrava più costosa dell’intera casa di Kurt. Quando si avvicinarono a sufficienza da leggere la targa sulla porta, il nome Smythe era inciso nell’oro. La casa era così grande adesso che erano davanti ad essa e faceva sentire Kurt e Blaine piccoli; soprattutto Blaine, visto che era già abituato a sentirsi piccolo in genere, soprattutto quando Sam lo stringeva tra le sue braccia (Dio, non aveva idea del perché ci stesse pensando in quel momento; pensando a quanto fosse meraviglioso essere stretti nella sua presa). I colori erano chiari e le finestra molto grandi, quindi la casa era probabilmente molto luminosa durante il giorno.

“Dovresti bussare,” disse Kurt e Blaine non aveva idea del perché era sobbalzato al pensiero di Sam che lo abbracciava. Era innocente e amichevole come lo era con Sebastian. Beh, con Sebastian non c’erano stati molti abbracci, ma non cambiava le cose, giusto? Sam era un amico.

“Già,” Blaine si allungò e bussò sul legno, sorridendo un po’ al pensiero che Kurt non volesse neanche toccare la porta di Sebastian.

Ci vollero parecchi minuti prima che la porta venisse aperta. Blaine e Kurt passarono questo tempo a guardarsi e Kurt sembrava comunicare con lo sguardo “Ti ho detto com’è fatto”, mentre Blaine lo guardava con occhi supplicanti che sembravano dire sospettosamente, “per favore, dagli un’occasione e sii paziente”.

Quando Sebastian fece la propria comparsa comunque, aprendo la porta con la mano destra e sbucando fuori mentre si sistemava la camicia lungo il torso, con un ghigno familiare in viso, Kurt aveva già voglia di prenderlo a pugni in faccia. Non letteralmente certo, perché è contro la violenza, ma le sue mani pizzicavano un po’. Ovviamente la sera in cui dovrebbero cercare di essere amici, Sebastian non si preoccupava neanche di essere pronto in tempo.

“Sebastian!” Blaine suonava così spontaneamente felice – come il cucciolo che era tutto il tempo – che le mani di Kurt quasi premevano per stamparsi anche sulla sua faccia.

“Hey killer,” Sebastian disse con leggerezza e poi si voltò verso Kurt, “Kurt,” si prese una pausa interminabile, come se stesse tentando con tutto se stesso di non dire nulla di cattivo, “Mi fa piacere … che tu sia venuto.”

Sembrava un po’ amaro e non troppo sincero ma Kurt apprezzava lo sforzo. Almeno non si sarebbe sentito come se fosse l’unico a dover fare dei sacrifici.

Kurt permise a se stesso di fissare un po’, ma soltanto perché voleva giudicarlo. Sebastian indossava una polo azzurra e okay, forse stava benissimo sul suo torso, meglio di tutti i ridicoli vestiti che Kurt gli avesse visto addosso prima, ma non voleva dire che l’avrebbe fissato davvero. Le sue lunghe gambe erano coperte da jeans stretti e scuri, e almeno questi lo facevano sembrare troppo magro quindi Kurt era immune al fascino. Quando sollevò lo sguardo di nuovo, notò dalla polo sbottonata e le braccia scoperte, mostrando che Sebastian aveva probabilmente già sfruttato la propria piscina perché la sua pelle era abbronzata. Lo fece arrossire un po’ a disagio, il pensiero che Sebastian sembrasse così tiepido per l’estate, mentre Kurt sembrava Casper. Tentò di trattenersi dal sospirare e mostrare troppo del proprio disagio a Sebastian.

Invece di guardarlo, si voltò verso Blaine e quando trovò anche a lui a fissare, non poté fare a meno di ruotare gli occhi. Non stava rivalutando la scelta di tornare insieme per questo, ovviamente – perché Sebastian aveva davvero un bell’aspetto e Kurt stesso stava fissando – ma non riuscì a trattenere la smorfia sul suo volto mentre allontanava lo sguardo verso il prato, sentendosi completamente a disagio. Non rispose neanche a Sebastian.

Mentre non guardava però, non poté notare che Blaine non stava fissando. In realtà stava tentando di comunicare con Sebastian tramite lo sguardo. Era come se stesse silenziosamente dicendo, “Eccolo, è nelle tue mani ora.” Suonava strano nella testa di Blaine, ma continuò a recitare la parte come lui e Sebastian l’avevano organizzata.

Non appena infilò la mano nella tasca per fingere di star ricevendo una telefonata però, il telefono cominciò a suonare davvero, facendo sobbalzare Blaine così tanto che quasi lo fece cadere. Sollevò lo sguardo verso Sebastian, che aveva le sopracciglia sollevate come se non potesse credere che Blaine avesse programmato tutto così bene al punto da ricevere la telefonata al momento giusto. Ma Blaine non l’aveva programmato e non aveva idea di chi fosse.

Kurt si voltò verso di lui mentre Blaine mormorava delle scuse e controllava il numero.

Era Sam.

Blaine non aveva idea del motivo per cui dovesse resistere al sorriso che stava sbocciando sul suo volto, ma alla fine rispose.

“Mmh, hey Sam,” sussurrò e Sebastian chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle e camminò verso di loro. Lanciò un’occhiata allusiva a Blaine, sollevando le sopracciglia e sogghignando. Blaine ricordò improvvisamente quello che Sebastian gli aveva detto di Sam, e arrossì un po’, sentendosi a disagio all’idea che Kurt lo stesse guardando.

“Hey, dove sei?” Chiese Sam e Blaine coprì il telefono, fingendo che fosse un gesto casuale. “Sono quasi le nove e Ryder dice che non esce stasera per darti una mano, quindi farai meglio a non darci buca.”

“Sì, capisco,” deglutì, cercando di rendere troppo evidente che volesse nascondere la conversazione, “Mmh, devo venire lì?”

“Certo che devi!” Sam disse, completamente ignaro di cosa stesse accadendo. “Pensavo che volessi lavorarci, hai cambiato idea?”

“No, no,” Blaine rispose e cercò di sembrare preoccupato e pensieroso. “Ascolta, mi ci vorrà un po’ per arrivare lì, ma aspettate, okay?”

“Okay, non ci sono problemi.” Sam disse attraverso il telefono e Blaine allontanò lo sguardo sia da Kurt sia da Sebastian. “Volevo solo essere sicuro che venissi. Faremo saltare qualche testa intanto.”

Blaine dovette mordersi la lingua per non commentare su Resident Evil. Per una proposta di matrimonio sarebbe valsa la pensa passare una sera senza uccidere zombie. “Okay, arrivo.” Staccò la telefonata.

“Chi era?” Chiese Sebastian, la sua voce un po’ provocante e Blaine sperò che Kurt pensasse che si trattava semplicemente della solita voce da flirt di Sebastian.

“Sam,” rispose e si voltò verso Kurt, “Io … mi dispiace Kurt, ma ... devo andare. Ha detto che i bambini sono andati a trovarli e stanno rendendo la sua serata un inferno.”

“C-cosa?” Chiese Kurt, facendo una smorfia e improvvisamente quella scusa lo fece arrossire perché il suo ragazzo stava annullando il loro appuntamento per un amico, davanti a Sebastian. Una nuova ragione per farsi prendere in giro. “E devi andare ora? Dormi da Ryder? I bambini resteranno a dormire? Io …” Non sapeva neanche cosa dire, aveva trope domande da fare. 

Blaine separò le labbra per parlare, ma si tirò indietro quando Kurt sembrò realizzare quale fosse la domanda più importante. 

“Dobbiamo tornare a casa?” Chiese, guardando Sebastian che, stranamente, non sembrava sorpreso.

“Hmm, io devo, io … beh, tu non devi, se vuoi uscire,” disse annuendo a Sebastian, come se gli stesse suggerendo ‘Sebastian, ricordi cosa ti ho detto sul convincere Kurt a uscire?’. Gli occhioni da cucciolo che mostrò a Sebastian dovettero funzionare perché fece una smorfia di disagio.

Ricordava esattamente cosa gli aveva detto Blaine su Kurt ieri, ma Dio, era così difficile metterlo in pratica quando Kurt era il suo peggior nemico. Gli stava venendo la nausea.

“No, va bene, possiamo andare-” Kurt stava già rispondendo quando Sebastian lo interruppe.

“Hmm, Kurt?” Disse e Kurt si voltò verso di lui come se non potesse credere che Sebastian avesse pronunciato il suo nome in maniera così gentile. La sua mascella era quasi al suolo, occhi e bocca spalancati per la sorpresa e sarebbe quasi stato divertente se Sebastian non dovesse agire. “Potresti, uhm, restare?” Chiese, infilandosi le mani in tasca e stringendosi nelle spalle. Non poteva credere di starlo facendo davvero.

“Cosa?” Kurt chiese istintivamente e rise nervosamente, “È uno scherzo?” Chiese e quando Sebastian abbassò lo sguardo a disagio e si leccò il labbro inferiore, batté le palpebre, sconvolto. 

Blaine stava per rispondere quando Sebastian parlò di nuovo.

“No, non è uno scherzo.” Fece un passo verso Kurt, guardando nei suoi occhi e prendendo un respiro. “Ho chiesto a Blaine di uscire perché sto passando un brutto momento.” Disse, a disagio in un modo strambo. “Non volevo essere solo. Credo che Blaine debba andare ma … tu potresti restare. Sai che non te lo chiederei in normali circostanze”.

Kurt lo guardò e per un istante la sua espressione dura si trasformò in una smorfia triste. Gli angoli della sua bocca caddero e le sue sopracciglia si piegarono, come se fosse dispiaciuto per essersi comportato male quando Sebastian sembrava vulnerabile e gli aveva chiesto di uscire per sentirsi meglio.

“Davvero?” Chiese di nuovo Kurt, ma il suo tono era più docile.

Per un istante Sebastian lo fissò soltanto, i suoi occhi verdi che scintillavano appena sotto le luci artificiali del giardino. Quindi Blaine era serio? Kurt poteva davvero mettere da parte le cose orribili che Sebastian gli aveva fatto soltanto perché Sebastian non stava bene? Beh, stava benissimo in realtà ma Kurt non lo sapeva.

Kurt si voltò verso Blaine, come se volesse controllare di non star facendo nulla che potesse innervosire il suo ragazzo e Blaine annuì verso Sebastian.

“Se non è un problema per te, Kurt … penso che a Sebastian faccia davvero bene un po’ di compagnia,” Disse affettuosamente e poi sospirò, in maniera un po’ drammatica, “Non te l’ho detto perché … non sapevo se Sebastian volesse condividere il suo umore con te.” Spiegò, sollevato perché la sua voce non mostrava la sua insicurezza. “Mi dispiace che io debba andare, ma … voi potete comunque tentare di andare d’accordo, giusto? Per favore.”

Kurt e Sebastian si guardarono a vicenda. Condivisero un po’ di simpatia l’uno per l’altro, e quando Sebastian non sembrò essere arrogante o pronto a dire qualcosa di seccante, Kurt si arrese. Per Blaine. E anche perché Sebastian lo aveva già sorpreso una volta. Forse lo aveva giudicato troppo presto e doveva dargli un’occasione per rimediare al passato e stupirlo ancora di più.

“Bene,” disse, guardando dritto negli occhi di Sebastian, “ma … come tornerò a casa e prendi la macchina?” Si voltò verso Blaine, una smorfia di dubbio in viso.

“Non è un problema.” Sebastian s’inserì. “Posso accompagnarti io a casa.” 

Kurt lo guardò e, sul serio, questo attirò la sua attenzione, il fatto che Sebastian Smythe in persona avesse appena detto che era disposto ad accompagnarlo a casa – a due ore di distanza – dopo una serata insieme. Lo shock doveva essere evidente sul suo volto perché Sebastian sogghignò e aggiunse, “Che c’è, principessa? So essere un gentiluomo, se voglio.”

“Non ne dubito,” Kurt disse sarcastico e poi si voltò verso Blaine, “Ci vediamo domani?” Chiese, “Mandami un messaggio quando arrivi da Ryder, per farmi sapere che sei arrivato sano e salvo.”

“Awww,” Sebastian li prese in giro, “Piccioncini innamorati.”

“Taci,” Kurt mormorò ma continuò a guardare Blaine, che stava sorridendo.

“Lo farò,” scherzò e lanciò uno sguardo a Sebastian, “Usignoli innamorati.” Sebastian fece l’occhiolino e Kurt ruotò gli occhi, impaziente.

Riuscì appena a farli ruotare prima che Blaine lo baciasse, costringendolo a chiuderli di nuovo. In un istante, Blaine si tirò indietro, imbarazzato come Kurt all’avere Sebastian così vicino mentre si baciavano.

“Grazie perché ci state provando. Mi state rendendo davvero felice.” Blaine disse, mentre cominciava a camminare al contrario. “Sebastian, sii gentile. Kurt, fallo sciogliere un po’. È a pezzi ultimamente.” Scherzò e Kurt osservò Sebastian ruotare gli occhi. “Ci vediamo ragazzi. Ti amo, Kurt!” Disse ad alta voce e stranamente entusiasta.

Kurt tentò di pensare che fosse perché voleva che lui e Sebastian fossero amici così tanto da essere lieto di non fare la candela dell’amicizia.

Mentre si allontanava, Blaine riuscì a sentire Sebastian dire a Kurt, “Non voglio essere denunciato per disturbo alla quiete pubblica perché il tuo ragazzo sente il bisogno di gridare il suo amore per te,” e Kurt rispondere, “Scommetto che sei stato già denunciato per cose peggiori”.

Un sorriso apparve sul suo volto mentre ascoltava e solo quando fu sicuro che non potessero più vederlo ed ebbe quasi raggiunto la macchina, tirò fuori il telefono e inviò un sms.

Salì in macchina e premette la frizione, mettendo in moto dopo essersi infilato la cintura di sicurezza.

Un istante dopo stava sfrecciando per le strade di Westerville per raggiungere la superstrada. Era un guidatore prudente, quindi non controllava il telefono mentre guidava. Per cui mentre vibrava nel sedile accanto al suo, dove lo aveva lanciato, Blaine stava canticchiando Bruno Mars, troppo impegnato a cantare per controllare e leggere il contenuto dell’sms:

Da Camaleonte Biondo (21:11): No, amico. Perché lo hai lasciato da solo con quel tizio? Ti causerà solo problemi. Un mare di problemi.


End file.
